Real
by Parkalvaeri
Summary: "Kata Kyungsoo jangan sekali-kali kau dekat dengan Park Chanyeol kalau tidak ingin sakit hati dan terpuruk. Kata Kyungsoo juga, Chanyeol hanya laki-laki yang bisa nya memanfaatkan banyak wanita. Ku pikir Kyungsoo benar, tapi dia melupakan satu hal..." - BYUN BAEKHYUN. (CHANBAEK GS)
1. 1

REAL

.

.

.

CHANBAEK GS

1!1

Baekhyun menyesap bubble tea yang baru saja datang bersamaan dengan sang pemilik tangan lembut yang memegang pundaknya halus. Ia berjengit kaget ketika belum siap menerima perlakuan kasar tersebut. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas malas ketika tau bahwa sahabat sehidup sematinya ini yang datang, lalu dengan lancang menyesap bubble tea nya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"ya, baekhyun-ah bagaimana demo kemarin? Kau sudah mendapatkan hak kalian itu kan?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia merutuki aksi sahabatnya ini kemarin. Baekhyun tukang provokator omong-omong, aktivis kelas berat, setiap hari kamis dan jumat latihan hapkido, olahraga kesukaannya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang suka dengan ukm seni musik, mereka memang seperti langit dan bumi tapi saling melengkapi.

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Aksinya kemarin memang gagal total gara-gara mahasiswa baru yang sialnya menang berdebat dengannya. Mereka semua pulang dengan tangan kekalahan, hampa. "Soo-ya, aku merasa aku harus berdemo lagi, demi kita. Demi fakultas kita, kita selalu dirugikan padahal peluang kerja kita di Seoul sangat besar kan. Omong-omong anak tehnik berani dengan mesin, masa demo saja tidak mau, kau benar-benar payah." Baekhyun mencibir kearah Kyungsoo dengan mendelik tajam sambil menarik bubble tea ditangan Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba membela diri dengan memukul lengan sahabatnya. "Baekhyun-aah, hidupku bukan untuk berdemo, aku dikuliahkan diSeoul juga karena memang aku hanya niat cari ilmu, aku kasihan kepada orangtua ku kalau sampai tau anaknya di Seoul hanya suka demo" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun yang mendapatkan pelototan sebal.

"ya, kau kira aku jauh-jauh dari Busan ke Seoul Cuma hanya untuk berdemo! Soo-ya, dengar, kalau kita tidak demo, mana bisa kita kuliah dengan enak sekarang. Lagian otakmu hanya berisi belajar, musik dan laki-laki, siapa juga yang sibuk mengurusi 3 hal yang seharusnya kita nikmati ini." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Baekhyun-ah kuliah itu cita-citaku, kalau aku tidak belajar mana bisa aku ada di Universitas sampai sekarang, musik itu hiburan buatku dan laki-laki, jangan munafik kalau kau juga butuh laki-laki." Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menoel-noel dagu lancip nya.

"ya ya ya, hidup itu tidak harus tentang belajar dan laki-laki.ingat itu!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Matanya berbinar menang karena ucapannya tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih menjauhkan duduknya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit menarik tas selempangnya. "aku tidak ada jadwal lagi hari ini, aku mau pulang saja, lelah." Ucapnya berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berdiri dan menyusul sahabatnya. "aku juga sebenarnya hari ini libur, tapi karena Jongin ada pertandingan sepak bola, aku wajib kekampus hehe. Ayo kita kesana saja, siapa tau ada yang nyangkut dihatimu, kau kan sudah sendiri sejak masuk Universitas kan"

"ya.. Soo-ya aku malas menonton. Mending kau saja sendirian aku mau kembali ke apartemen saja" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Malas sebenarnya harus berdebat dengan si Mini ini. Tapi, kalau ia menolak pelototan mata Kyungsoo inilah yang langsung membuat baekhyun takut. Kalau Kyungsoo marah perutnya akan terancam tidak bisa makan enak.

Mereka berdebat sampai tiba-tiba teriakan putus asa –yang bodohnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu- sebentar lagi akan ada sepak bola yang mendarat menuju kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo dan…

HAP…

Bola itu berhasil Baekhyun tangkap. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar. Shock karena kalau tidak kepalanya sudah geger otak gara-gara tendangan maut sepak bola. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri sambil membersihkan rok nya yang kotor karena jatuh ke tanah akibat dorongan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tanganmu pasti sakit ya Tuhan!!" Kyungsoo merutuki diri sendiri karena dengan bodohnya tidak sadar kalau ada bahaya yang menghampiri mereka berdua dan sialnya, Baekhyun yang kena.

Baekhyun membeku sambil meringis karena bola datang terlalu cepat dan dia tidak siap menerimanya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya tiba-tiba nyeri, ia sibuk sendiri sampai ada tangan lain yang memegang tangannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tanganmu terlihat memar, pasti pergelangan tanganmu sakit"

Baekhyun mendongkak menatap laki-laki yang sedang melihat-lihat pergelangan tangannya yang sialnya memang terasa nyeri sekali. Sedetik, ia sadar bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"ini bolanya. Gwenchana" Baekhyun menyerahkan sepak bola belang tersebut kepada laki-laki tadi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"YA CHANYEOL-ah palliwa..palli.." teriakan menggema dibelakang punggungnya.

"gumawo, tangkapanmu bagus tadi cantik"

Baekhyun tertegun lama. Apa katanya tadi, cantik. Ia tiba-tiba tersipu malu karena baru menyadari ucapan laki-laki tadi yang sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa seperti ini sih, padahal banyak laki-laki lain yang sering mengucapkan itu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa aneh. Ah, mungkin besok sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Lagian, hari ini adalah kecelakaan juga.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN kau dengar aku tidak. Kenapa kau melamun eoh? Kamu memikirkan Chanyeol? Aku kasih tau kau, jangan pernah kau dekat-dekat dengan dia, dia playboy kelas kakap dikampus ini apalagi di Fakultasnya, jangan sampai kau tergoda, itu hanya godaan sesaat!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun agar segera cepat pergi dari lapangan. Biar saja Jongin nanti ku hubungi lagi, dia juga tidak ada disini, batin Kyungsoo sebal.

Benarkah? Benarkah Chanyeol tadi itu playboy seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo?. Baekhyun mulai meragukan itu, dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bernama Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun tidak karuan hanya karena sapaannya tadi.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang dan

BOM!

Benar kata Kyungsoo. Dibelakang sana Chanyeol tengah bermesraan dengan perempuan lain, diusapnya dahi Chanyeol dan ia dengan santainya bersandar dibahu gadis itu. Ah, Kyungsoo tepat sekali rupanya. 3 detik pertemuan tadi itu hanya kebetulan dan memang benar-benar Chanyeol playboy. Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja, lagian belum tentu besok atau besoknya lagi dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

1!1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun segera menarik resleting tas nya dan buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Hari ini adalah kamis yang berarti ada latihan Hapkido. Jam kuliah baru saja selesai 5 menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah ada di didepan halte bis disamping gerbang kampus. Ia mendesah pelan, mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan. Tadi siang sebelum jam kuliah, dia ada rapat dengan BEM dan sekarang ia benar-benar tersiksa karena lapar, hanya roti dan susu yang masuk kedalam perut itupun tadi pagi-pagi sekali karena ia ada kuliah pagi.

Ting! Baekhyun mendelik kaget ketika handphone nya berbunyi keras. Ada pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 **Soo** - **ya** ; _Baekkie_ , _aku_ _mungkin_ _telat_ _pulang_ , _jaga_ _apartement_ _kita_ _ya_ , _aku_ _masih_ _ada_ _acara_ _dengan_ _Jongin_ _dikampus_ , _dia_ _benar_ -benar _tidak_ _mau_ _aku_ _tinggalkan_.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam langsung memencet tombol merah dan memasukkan kembali handphone nya kedalam tas.tidak berniat membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Benar-benar si hitam itu! Dia sudah berani mengambil Kyungsoo nya, padahal ia berniat ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartement –sebenarnya sih mirip seperti rumah susun kumuh yang biasa ada dibagian terdalam kota Seoul, tapi biar lebih keren, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyebutnya Apartement-.

Baekhyun mendongkak dan melirik kanan-kiri jalan didepannya. Kenapa bis datang lama sekali. Sudah hampir 10 menit ia menunggu dengan sia-sia disini. Sendirian, menahan lapar dan benar-benar mengenaskan. Mungkin nanti pulang aku harus membawa makanan karena Kyungsoo pasti tidak membuat makan malam. Benar-benar si Jongin itu. Dan pandangan Baekhyun seketika menyernyit ketika ada mobil sport silver yang berhenti tepat didepannya.

"hai Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobil disebelah penumpang. Baekhyun yang belum sadar dengan keterkejutannya semakin terkejut ketika Chanyeol sudah membukakan pintu mobil disampingnya.

"Ayo masuk, nanti aku antar. Kebetulan aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini" ajaknya secara cuma-cuma. Baekhyun enggan bergerak dari duduknya. Kata Kyungsoo jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki bernama Chanyeol. Iya, laki-laki yang kemarin mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Malam hari ketika Baekhyun menonton TV dan Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas, ia sudah lelah mendengar hal-hal negatif yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol. Namanya Park Chanyeol, jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis dan ia satu angkatan dengan Jongin –pacarnya- pantas saja dia tau sekali tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kaget ketika ada lambaian tangan membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. "hah? Nde?" dia benar-benar termakan omongan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jadi takut dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dia berbahaya.

"kau melamun?wae? kau tidak mau berangkat sekarang? kau bisa telat latihan hapkido kan" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk duduk disamping kursi penumpang disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar belum sadar akibat keterkejutannya dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

Mobil mulai melaju pelan, sangat pelan sampai ia bisa menebak Chanyeol menggunakan kecepatan 30/km.

"kau tau dari siapa kalau aku hari ini latihan hapkido?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini dan tiba-tiba dia tau jadwalnya, di jam yang tepat pula. Jangan-jangan dia sengaja kekampus. Ah, baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kumohon jangan besar kepala dulu baekhyun-ah, mungkin ini kebetulan saja Chanyeol lewat didepan kampus.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "aku tau segalanya tentangmu. Byun Baekhyun, jurusan tehnik semester 5 kan? Dari Busan dan tinggal di rumah susun tidak jauh dari kampus, 20 menit jika ditempuh dengan bus. Benar?!" diakhir kalimatnya, ia terkekeh pelan membuat Baekhyun mulai panik sekaligus berkeringat dingin, padahal ia yakin mobil sport Chanyeol ada AC-nya.

"kau.." Baekhyun menelan saliva nya kasar, duduknya ia geser semakin mendekat dengan pintu dan tangannya sudah siap memegang ganggang pintu siap-siap kalau sampai Chanyeol macam-macam kepadanya. "..ke..kenapa bisa tau?" sial! Baekhyun terlalu gagap untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Otak Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi hal-hal negatif tentang Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau dia dibawa Chanyeol kesuatu tempat yang sepi lalu ia diperkosa? Ah, andwae.. aku tidak mau.

"kau jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok." Chanyeol tertawa. Dan bagi Baekhyun tawa itu adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan walau jujur, tawa Chanyeol sangat merdu. Sumpah sangat merdu, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang aneh ketika tertawa. "Ya, kenapa kau berkeringat? Kau merasa kepanasan? Aku akan tambahkan AC-nya kalau begitu"

"andawee! Turunkan aku sekarang juga, aku mohon" cicit Baekhyun. Walau ia sudah menguasai beladiri Hapkido tingkat dewa pun, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini –wanita dan pria satu mobil, dan Chanyeol tidak sebodoh pikiran Baekhyun untuk mengunci pintu mobil- Baekhyun pasti kalah.

"wae? Baekhyun-ah kau kenapa?" bingung Chanyeol. Ia tetap melajukan mobilnya sesuai tujuan mereka. Tempat latihan Baekhyun.

"turunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku mohon Chan-" Baekhyun menelan kata-katanya. Sebelum selesai, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak, untung ia tadi sudah memakai seatbeld dengan baik, kalau tidak sudah habis dahinya jatuh ke dashboard mobil.

"wae? sepertinya kau takut padaku? Baekhyun-ah aku tidak akan membuatmu kenapa-napa, aku punya niat baik mau mengantarkanmu ketempat latihan, tapi kenapa kau terlihat takut sekali kepadaku? Penilaianku terhadap orang baik seperti mu sepertinya meleset jauh ya. Aku kira kau wanita baik-baik, tapi sama saja, semua perempuan sama" Chanyeol melepas seatbeld Baekhyun dengan satu tangan tanpa menoleh kearahnya. "sekarang kau bisa keluar" ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun mendadak merasa tidak enak kepada Chanyeol. Padahal ia sudah baik menawarkan tumpangan kepadanya. Ah, Baekhyun-ah kau diajarkan cara untuk berterima kasih kepada orang yang memberikan pertolongan kepadamu, bukan seperti ini. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar meracuni otaknya dengan hal-hal negatif tentang Chanyeol. Padahal, yang Baekhyun lihat, Chanyeol cukup sopan kepadanya, tidak genit kebanyakan pria pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa balasanmu seperti ini Baekhyun-ah? Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Chanyeol-ah, mianhe aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya-"

"bagus, kau tidak takut lagi kan padaku?" Chanyeol menarik seatbeld dan memakaikan lagi dengan benar kepada Baekhyun, dan mobilnya Chanyeol kembali melaju membelah jalan.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah aku takut kau benar-benar keluar dari mobilku tadi, tapi untungnya tidak" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Maksudmu?" benar-benar Chanyeol ini. Dia orang yang seenaknya dan keras kepala ternyata. Cukup tau saja ya. Dan Kyungsoo melewatkan kebenaran ini.

"kalau kau benar-benar keluar dari mobil ini tadi, kesan pertamamu tentang ku pasti aku adalah laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab kan? Padahal aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu. Ah, ani. Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku bukan temanku?" ocehan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tersedak saliva nya sendiri sekarang. Apa katanya tadi? Jadi pacar? Secepat itu. Padahal mereka baru kemarin bertemu dan benar-benar Chanyeol ini, dia sudah mau menjadi pacarku? Hah! Dia benar-benar playboy kelas kakap ya. Benar kata Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau diam? Kau kaget ya pasti. Tapi emang benar kenyataannya kok. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini kepada wanita. Malah aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri aku aku berhenti menjadi playboy. Demi kamu"

Bang! Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, playboy tetap saja playboy. Manis sekali ucapan Chanyeol ini, andai saja Baekhyun juga menyukainya, dia pasti sudah menjadi wanita paling beruntung gara-gara ucapan laki-laki yang sedang menyetir disampingnya ini. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa laki-laki tampan identik dengan playboy, dan Chanyeol benar-benar playboy!

"nde Chanyeol-ah hehe" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia sudah membuat benteng pertahanan tentang 'harus menjauhi Chanyeol' alarm tanda bahaya sedari tadi sudah menyala dikepala Baekhyun dan ini benar-benar akan ia lakukan setelah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan berhenti membuat Chanyeol menyukainya.

"eh disitu tempatnya. Gumawo Chanyeol-ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Baekhyun membungku 90derajat setelah menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Baekhyun-ah besok aku akan menjemputmu disini ya" dan kaca pintu mobil naik perlahan keatas. Mobil Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang ditikungan jalan. Baekhyun masih melongo. Ah, mungkin hari ini kebetulan lagi.

1!1!1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun mendekap buku panduan laporan untuk tugasnya minggu depan. Ia akan buru-buru pulang karena Kyungsoo nya sakit dan dia sendirian disana. Si Jongin hitam tidak menemaninya karena peraturan rumah susun tidak boleh memasukkan laki-laki kedalam.

"Baekhyunee.." Baekhyun hendak berbalik kearah parkiran ketika namanya dipanggil dan dia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini dia nekat sering datang kefakultas tehnik untuk menemui Baekhyun dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari karena dia sibuk harus bolak-balik kampus karena tugas.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berbalik, Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"wae? Ada apalagi? Kau tidak kuliah, kenapa berkeliaran difakultas tehnik terus sih? Aku lelah melihat wajahmu disini, wilayahmu bukan disini kau tau" ketus Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan ketus Baekhyun.

"aku masih menawarimu kau tahu, walau sudah lewat 2 bulan tapi aku memang benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu pacarku. Ayolah baekhyunee, kau tidak lihat aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi laki-laki baik buatmu" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

 _Kring_! **Soo** - **ya** **calling**

; _Baekkie_ , _oddiseo_? _Cepat_ _pulang_ , _kepalaku_ _sakit_ _baekhyunaah_.. _hiks_ ;

"Ya, Soo-ya aku akan pulang sekarang, aku baru saja keluar kelas kau tunggu dulu ya, hey jangan menangis mini!" ucap Baekhyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun bagaimana? Kau terima aku tidak?"

Baekhyun menatapnya ragu. "kalau aku menerimamu, kau benar-benar akan berubah menjadi laki-laki baik kan, kau kan playboy, aku tidak percaya padamu kau sampai mengemis kepadaku seperti ini" Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya dipegang Chanyeol, sampai Baekhyun merasa tangannya basah dan tergenggam lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol benar-benar gugup sekarang. Selama dua bulan Chanyeol tidak berhenti menganggu hidup Baekhyun, entah dikampus atau ditempat latihan hapkido sekalipun. Sejak, pertama kali Chanyeol mengantarkannya dia sudah sering mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol kepada nya tapi Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Baekhyun tau Chanyol itu playboy, mungkin besok akan berubah lagi dan lagi, sifat orang siapa yang tahu kan?!.

"kau tidak pernah bosan mendengar janjiku kan? Aku sudah berjanji dari dulu Baekhyun-ah, sejak mengenalmu aku ingin menjadi laki-laki baik, kau lihat selama ini aku dekat dengan siapa saja? Aku meninggalkan mereka semua demimu dan kau pikir ini hanya candaan, aku tidak setega itu mempermainkan dirimu Baekhyun-ah aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar. Ketika hendak menjawab, handphone Baekhyun berdering kembali.

 _Kring_! **Soo** - **ya** **calling**

" _Baekkie_ _kau_ _dimana_? _Jangan_ _lama_ - _lama_ hiks.. _palliwa_ _palli_ "

"YA DO KYUNGSOO uljimaa~ iya aku pulang sekarang" pip! Ia buru-buru memasukkan handphone nya kedalam tas dan hendak pergi lagi ketika tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol kembali.

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"kau berjanji padaku kan? OKE!" sedetik kemudian, tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam di pelukan Chanyeol. "Ya, biarkan aku pulang, Kyungsoo menungguku.."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya tidak rela. "oke, aku antar Baekhyunee, ayo!"

Kenapa dia yang jadi semangat seperti ini.?

...

TBC


	2. 2

REAL

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK GS

1!1

Mobil sport berwarna silver milik Chanyeol berhenti pas didepan gang kecil jalan menuju apartement Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan apartemen sungguhan yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tempati melainkan rumah susun sederhana yang padat penghuninya. Selain harga murah dan terjankau, letak strategis rumah susun yang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sewa hanya berjarak 20menit dengan menaiki bus. Suasana yang –agak- kotor didepan gang membuat Baekhyun senang, siapa tau laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya ini enggan melanjutkan hubungannya karena asal-muasal Baekhyun, tempat yang ia tinggali kumuh.

"Hey, Baekhyuna-ah kita sudah sampai, kau tidak mau turun?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah kekasih –baru-nya ini. Chanyeol benar-benar gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti kebingungan dan beralih menatapnya penuh tanya. Belum sadar juga rupanya.

"kita sudah sampai? Aku tau kau juga pasti kangen denganku, tapi kasihan juga Kyungsoo menunggumu didalam, dia sakit bukan? Palli antarkan makanan ini kepadanya, salam dariku" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membukakan seatbealt, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya gugup. Ah, kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"gumawo Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun sudah siap membuka pintu mobil ketika tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"ya Byun Baekhyun! Aku ini pacarmu, kenapa kau formal seperti ini kepadaku? Akan terdengar aneh kalau seperti ini hubungan kita, mungkin dengan sebuah pelukan kita bisa membagi hati kita" belum selesai Baekhyun sadar, ia tiba-tiba sudah ada didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Oh, betapa jantungnya melompat mendadak karena tarikan tangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah tenggelam didalam pelukan laki-laki, ya laki-laki lain selain Appa nya.

"aneh, kenapa jantungmu tidak berdetak seperti jantungku? Coba kau rasakan jantungku, kamu adalah yang paling beruntung bisa membuat jantungku seperti ini" kicau Chanyeol tanpa berhenti sampai-sampai Baekhyun pening sendiri dan memang benar kenapa ia biasa saja. Kenapa semua perempuan dikampus bisa terjerat pesona seorang Park Chanyeol? Mungkin, hanya ia saja yang tidak merasakan apapun dengan laki-laki ini dan kyungsoo tentunya. Ah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun buru-buru melepas pelukan Chanyeol. "mian, Chanyeol-ah aku harus pulang Kyungsoo menungguku, dia sedang sakit" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Chanyeol menekan bibirnya menjadi segaris. "padahal aku masih merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah tapi tak apa kok, besok kita masih bisa bertemu kan? Kuharap seperti itu" Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya dan langsung berlari pulang, tidak samasekali menoleh lagi kebelakang. Chanyeol buru-buru tancap gas.

Sepanjang menuju jalan ke apartement nya, Baekhyun melamun. Kenapa bisa ia menerima Chanyeol dengan Cuma-Cuma seperti ini. Kalau sampai kyungsoo tau, entahlah. Baekhyun sudah sampai ketika hendak membuka hendel, ia mendengar suara nyaring sahabatnya yang berteriak sebal. Pasti sedang bertelfon dengan si Hitam.

Cklek…

"Eoh Baekhyun-ah kau sudah pulang? Kau kemana saja sih, aku sakit begini kau malah kelayapan, padahal aku tau jadwal kuliahmu tidak lebih jam 3 sore ini. Heol, kupikir gosip sekarang yang beredar membuat migrenku kembali kumat, kuharap kau bisa menyembuhkanmu" Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu didepan TV dan duduk sambil meminum air putihnya. Baekhyun mengikuti.

"Soo-ya mian, aku tidak tega menolak Chanyeol terus menerus, kupikir tidak ada salahnya menerimanya, dia juga sudah berjanji akan menjadi orang baik dan tidak akan mempermainkan wanita lagi" Baekhyun sudah siap menerima omelan sahabatnya Kyungsoo tentang ia yang harus menjauhi Park Chanyeol. Dia sudah melanggar aturan yang Kyungsoo buat tentang Chanyeol.

Sambil menyantap ramen yang Baekhyun bawa. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal kearah Baekhyun. Menyendok ramen nya enggan menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada 3 hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang laki-laki dan itu wajib kau jauhi 3 hal itu. Pertama; Laki-laki yang berpacaran lebih dari 3 kali, pria itu jelas-jelas playboy. Kedua; laki-laki yang hanya melihat wanita dari fisik, wanita akan gampang diseret keatas ranjang mereka. Dan yang ketiga; adalah Park Chanyeol. Jadi kau harus menjauhi 3 hal itu kalau kau ingin hidupmu bahagia." Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Byun Baekhyun sih? Padahal mereka sudah bersahabat dari pertama kali masuk universitas karena tidak sengaja dimasukkan kedalam apartement yang sama dan lihat, mereka sedekat ini karena tinggal di rumah susun.

"aku belum mencoba berbagai hal dengan Chanyeol Soo-ya, kita baru saja memulai, baru di start. Aku tidak akan menjudge Chanyeol kalau aku sendiri tidak melihat bukti kalau Chanyeol itu seperti yang kau ucapkan. Dia sudah berkali-kali berjanji padaku bahwa ia tidak akan mempermainkan wanita lagi" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya lelah. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan ucapannya tanpa bukti.

"kau jangan berhubungan terlalu jauh dengannya. Maka dari itu aku memberitahumu Baekkie-ya, Park Chanyeol itu playboy kelas kakap, dia hanya ingin memakai tubuhmu saja. Percaya padaku, dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepolosanmu, lihat. Kang Seulgi unnie, kau harus jauh-jauh darinya, dia akan melakukan segalanya demi Park Chanyeol. Nana unnie, Krystal dan Luna, heol! Banyak sekali mantannya dan mereka sudah pernah Chanyeol seret keranjangnya. Kau mau menjadi seperti mereka? Habis manis sepah dibuang" Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu karena ramen yang ia makan sedikit mengenai bibir bawahnya.

"ternyata Park Chanyeol se famous itu? Aku tidak tau tentang mereka. Sepertinya memang aku tidak mau tau Soo-ya."

"ya Byun Baekhyun! Dia hanya mengincar kepolosanmu. Kenapa kau bisa mau menerimanya? Otakmu benar-benar tidak beres sepertinya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi agar kau percaya padaku kalau Chanyeol itu brengsek" Kyungsoo hendak beranjak ketika tiba-tiba lengannya dicekal oleh Baekhyun. "Soo-ya aku tidak mau kau seperti ini, menuduh tanpa bukti"

"kau pikir aku tidak punya bukti? Jongin kan satu kelas dengan Chanyeol, kata Jongin hampir semua yang pernah dekat dengan Chanyeol tidak ada yang bertahan lama, dan memang akan berakhir diranjang, paling lama dengan Seulgi unni hanya 2bulan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada meyakinkan.

"benarkah? Aku tidak menjamin akan menjadi wanita yang paling lama berhubungan dengan Chanyeol Tapi kalau seandainya Chanyeol tidak kembali bermain dengan wanita bagaimana? Aku begitu baik kan membuat orang lain berhenti berbuat kejahatan kepada wanita. Soo-ya, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu hanya karena Park Chanyeol. Jebaal, kali ini kau harus percaya padaku ya" Baekhyun memberikan puppy eyes nya membuat Kyungsoo melotot tajam. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo mana bisa menolak permintaan maaf sahabatnya.

1!1!1!1!1!1

Faktanya, hubungan Baekhyun berjalan mulus selama 4 bulan ini. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap bisa membuktikan ucapannya kepada Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol yang merubah sikapnya. Bolehkan Baekhyun berbangga diri bahwa yang membawa perubahan pada Chanyeol agar menjadi laki-laki baik karena dirinya. Ah, andai saja ada kaca besar dan kaca itu bisa bersuara seperti milik ibu tiri rapunzel, mungkin benda itu akan mengatakan bahwa karena Baekhyunlah Chanyeol merubah segala hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Sweety, kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Tidak enak?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang seorang Park Chanyeol.

"eoh ani, aku hanya kepikiran dengan tugas kim saem, mengapa kau sering sekali kekantin teknik kau kan punya kantin sendiri"

"memang ada yang salah? Aku mengunjungi pacarku sendiri? Mereka saja yang kurang kerjaan. Aku memang sering menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, kau pasti juga mengakui itu tapi sejujurnya aku risih semua orang selalu melihat kearahku, ah pesona seorang Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar" ucapnya bangga lalu menyendokkan ttokbokki kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Percaya diri sekali laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Akhir-akhir ini juga perasaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol mulai berubah, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan ketika harus menatap mata pacarnya ini, padahal dari semenjak menjalin hubungan Chanyeol tidak pernah tidak mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Baekhyun lewat kata-kata manis, awalnya Baekhyun pikir semua itu sudah biasa Chanyeol lakukan kepada mantan-mantannya terdahulu, bisa jadi lebih manis dari kata-kata yang selama ini Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya.

"percaya diri sekali kau eoh..padahal diluar sana masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan darimu, karena kau berada dilingkungan ini saja kau dibilang tampan, dan yang mengatakan kau tampan mungkin dia tidak tau bahwa didunia ini diatas langit masih ada langit. Kau mengerti kan ucapanku?" Baekhyun menyesap lemon tea nya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mencebikkan bibirnya imut karena pacarnya sendiri lebih memuji laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau selalu memuji yang lain selain aku? Aku kurang apa eoh? biarkan saja mereka bilang kalau aku tampan tapi tetap saja yang memiliki ketampanan ku hanya kau, kau harusnya bersyukur" Chanyeol kembali membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"kau ingin selalu menjadi yang sempurna Park Chanyeol padahal kau terlihat sekali banyak mempunyai kekurangan, mereka saja yang lebay"

"Kau cemburu aku dilirik wanita lain eoh? geuree aku tau!"

"ani, kalau aku cemburu aku sudah pasti akan menyeret semua wanita yang mencoba mendekatimu selama kau menjadi pacarku, tapi aku tidak pernah protes tentang mereka kan? Karena aku percaya padamu, eghm lebih tepatnya mulai percaya"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menatap Baekhyun dalam. "sekarang aku tau mengapa aku bisa sejauh ini memiliki hubungan denganmu, karena kau bisa mengerti posisiku dan posisimu, Baekhyun-ah aku tidak tau harus bersyukur dengan cara yang seperti apa, mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu sampai sekarang aku tidak tau rasanya jantung berdetak gila-gilaan seperti ini dan baru kali ini juga aku merasa harus melindungi wanita lain selain Eomma ku" Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah berada didalam genggaman hangat tangan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun terpana oleh ucapan Chanyeol. Seperti itukah ia dimata laki-laki ini sekarang? Seberarti itukah? Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa Park Chanyeol bisa luluh hanya karena dirinya. Wanita biasa-biasa saja. Didunia ini mana ada laki-laki luar biasa dibelakang tubuhnya hanya ada wanita biasa saja. Karena Tuhan sudah menciptakan yang sama-sama sempurna untuk saling mendampingi.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "ucapanmu manis sekali. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasa ada yang spesial dari ucapanmu. Kupikir semua wanita yang pernah bersamamu selalu kau junjung tinggi derajatnya seperti ini" Baekhyun berusaha menolak semua ucapan manis Chanyeol selama ini. Ia takut jatuh cinta lebih dalam kepada laki-laki yang duduk sambil menggenggam tangannya. Jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol saja seperti mati rasa apalagi sampai cinta mati. Pantas saja Seulgi unni mati-matian mempertahankan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak biasa saja. Dia mungkin diciptakan hanya untuk mematahkan hati semua perempuan.

"aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya padaku? Selama ini aku tidak pernah kan melakukan hal diluar batas selain apa yang pernah kita lakukan berdua. Aku memang brengsek, kau pasti tau itu, tapi sekarang lihat aku, apakah ada yang berubah dari diriku? Kau jelas tau aku berubah untuk siapa" Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun merasa hampa menyelusup tiba-tiba dihatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah mianhae" Baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol agar kembali menggenggam tangannya yang hampa. Chanyeol bergeming. "aku tidak tau harus berbuat seperti apa? Aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja selama bersamamu, aku sudah siap seperti wanita lain yang akan patah hati, tapi kenapa kau selalu ingin membuatku tersenyum terus menerus? Kalau sampai aku sakit hati dan seperti wanita yang lainnya, aku tidak tau harus seperti apa hidupku nanti. Aku tidak akan berlebihan mencintai seeorang apalagi itu adalah kau, kau tau maksudku kan?" kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menarik tangannya dan ia tautkan dengan tangannya yang lain dan bersembunyi dibawah meja saling menggenggam takut. Baekhyun sudah siap kalau Chanyeol pergi. Kalau semua kesenangan ini hanya sampai disini, ditempat ini.

"kau membuatku takut Baekhyun-ah aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, aku sudah bilang bahwa hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku seperti ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut"

Baekhyun melempar tisu yang ada diatas mejanya kepada Chanyeol. Tawa renyah Chanyeol pecah. "kau sudah selesai bermelow-melow ria? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bulan depan aku sudah wisuda, aku tidak akan sering melihatmu, dan sudah tidak akan dikampus" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar berdiri dan mengapit bahunya, melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Baekhyun.

"hanya seperti ini, tidak lebih, aku mau menjagamu, bukan membuatmu merasa kehilangan seluruh hidupmu karena aku Baekhyun-ah." Ucapannya selalu manis bukan? Park Chanyeol selalu seperti itu.

Hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya untuk mentraktir makanan enak. Wisuda 4 bulan lalu, bertemu hanya di hari libur kampus dan itupun tidak setiap hari. Makin lama, kenapa Baekhyun merasakan hal lain kepada Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar berubah, menjadi semakin baik. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menaiki tangga. Hubungan yang hanya ia anggap main-main, kenapa bisa sampai sejauh ini sih? Lalu apalagi yang harus Baekhyun khawatirkan dengan status Chanyeol yang terkenal playboy itu? Sejauh ini ia percaya. Sampai tidak sadar ia menjadi terlalu percaya dan berharap.

1!1!1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun baru akan membuka pintu ketika dari arah belakang Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Ia menenteng beberapa kantung plastik putih berlogo supermarket terdekat. Rupanya Baekhyun akan makan malam enak malam ini. Ia tersenyum penuh arti ketika Kyungsoo berjalan semakin mendekat.

"kau baru pulang eoh? lihat jam berapa sekarang? Apa yang kau dan Chanyeol lakukan sampai kalian pulang selarut ini?" Kyungsoo memutar kunci dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Chanyeol Soo-ya, aku ditraktir makan tadi karena dia berhasil masuk ke perusahaan yang ia inginkan. Hebat bukan pacarku? Dia baru lulus empat bulan yang lalu dan masa depannya mulai cerah"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "pacarmu itu sukses tapi lihat siapa yang membelikanmu makanan enak selama disini. Jangan lupakan Jongin, dia pacarku yang lebih hebat daripada Park Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mengangkangi wanita diatas ranjangnya" Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam dapur. Baekhyun yang sebal menghentakkan kakinya dan menyusul Kyungsoo.

"YA! Lihat sampai sekarang aku baik-baik saja dengan Chanyeol Soo-ya, dua hari lagi anniversary delapan bulan hubungan kita. Mungkin aku saja yang berlebihan selalu menghitung hari jadi kami, habis Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat merayakannya sih"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras. See.. park Chanyeol mungkin lebih menemukan wanita yang bisa langsung ia seret keranjang. Pendirian Baekhyun teguh omong-omong, sahabatnya ini mana mau diajak menginap di hotel bersama buaya darat itu.

"kenapa kau jadi berlebihan seperti ini Baekkie-ya? Park Chanyeol saja bersikap seolah-olah kau bukan pacarnya, mengapa kau terlihat murahan sekali? Kau sahabatku bukan sih, ani kau 'saudaraku' bukan?" Kyungsoo menekan kalimat saudaraku membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal.

"mungkin itu memang tidak penting Soo-ya yang penting kan Chanyeol menjagaku sampai sekarang?" Baekhyun pasti akan membela Chanyeol dong, dia kan pacarnya.

"bela saja terus pacarmu itu, lihat sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan akibatnya, kalau sudah dibutakan oleh Chanyeol kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu"

"geure, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa mempercayai park Chanyeol, padahal aku sangat bahagia memilikinya Soo-ya, aku tidak tau sampai kapan kau akan terus menuduh pacarku yang tampan itu brengsek. Dia saja tahan dekat-dekat denganku tapi kau kenapa tidak bisa tahan ketika aku membicarakannya."

"wah, kau tidak tau kalau Chanyeol punya hormon yang sangat tinggi kalau berdekatan denganmu? Hati-hati Baekhyun-ah, kuperingatkan kau!"

"ani, aku tidak takut, aku percaya Chanyeol akan menjagaku!!"

TBC


	3. 3

REAL

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK GS

1!1

Baekhyun menatap pantulan tubuhnya didepan cermin yang berukuran besar. Memutar-mutar badannya dengan centil sesekali mengibaskan dress rok balon yang ia pakai. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia dengan malas menyodorkan dress pilihannya sendiri kepada Baekhyun dengan muka masam.

"aku lebih suka yang ini Soo-ya, lucu dan sopan" Baekhyun enggan melirik gaun selutut yang Kyungsoo berikan. Ia masih senang memutar-mutar badannya didepan cermin besar Mall yang berada dikawasan Seoul. Hari ini mereka shopping omong-omong.

"kau mau pergi ke acara penting dengan pacarmu dan hanya pakai outfit seperti itu? Baekhyun-ah kau memang benar-benar tidak tau style modern jaman sekarang ya, sudah sana ambil ini dan ganti dress anak-anak yang kau sukai ini" Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam bilik salah satu tempat mengganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian.. Kyungsoo berseru puas.

"Soo-ya aku tidak suka, kenapa kau kepikiran memilih gaun seperti ini untukku" Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung dress navy yang ia kenakan, sambil menutup bagian bahunya yang terekspos bebas. Kyungsoo tersenyum licik, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memutar-mutar tubuh sahabatnya menatap kaca.

"tubuhmu sempurna Baekhyun-ah, orang-orang pasti akan melihatmu. Dan lihat kalau sampai pacarmu itu bernafsu kepadamu berarti kau memang harus menjauhi Park Chanyeol sialan itu" bisiknya pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. "jangan bilang kalau ini adalah salah satu rencanamu? Soo-ya, selama ini yang kau lihat dari hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah melebihi batas, hanya pegangan tangan, itu saja sudah cukup" Baekhyun memutar badannya sebal sambil berkacak pinggang, matanya berapi-api menatap sahabatnya.

"ya Byun Baekhyun! Kau nanti tatap mata Chanyeol dan lihat tatapannya. Ia tergoda atau tidak? Kalau pandangan matanya seperti singa, kau harus berhati-hati agar tidak gampang diseret dia keatas ranjang. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol playboy kelas kakap itu. Semua mantan pacarnya aja pernah ia pakai tidur, kau saja yang belum mendapat giliran. Kalau sudah lengah kau pasti bangun pagi diatas ranjang tanpa busana bersamanya. Heol, laki-laki brengsek" Kyungsoo balas menatap sengit sambil bersidekap menantang kearah Baekhyun.

"geuree! Bagaimana kalau sampai Chanyeol tidak tertarik padaku? Kau mau mengorbankan apa untukku?" tantang Baekhyun sengit.

Kyungsoo membola. "gampang. Pakai ini nanti ketika acara peresmian perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja dan lihat dia tergoda atau tidak" Kyungsoo menaikkan tangan kanannya refleks menarik pinggang Baekhyun kearahnya. Baekhyun terpekik. "kalau Chanyeol mengelus punggungmu seperti ini, kau memang harus benar-benar menjauh saat itu juga dari Chanyeol!" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun halus. Baekhyun begidik ngeri.

"geure, aku terima tantanganmu besok! Lihat kalau sampai Chanyeol masih bisa mengontrol dirinya dan aku pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, aku kupukul kepalamu sampai berdarah!" Baekhyun pura-pura sebal diakhir kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati mendengar ucapan berani sahabatnya.

"ka..kau tidak bercanda kan Baekhyun-ah?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

Bakhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ani, kau selalu merendahkan harga diri Chanyeol, kapan aku merendahkan harga diri Jongin dihadapanmu? Geure, lihat saja besok" final Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo panas dingin mendengar ucapan serius Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menegadahkan kepalanya balik menantang menatap Baekhyun sambil bersidekap. "deal.."

1!1!1!1!1!1!

Baekhyun baru membuka pintu mobil setelah sekian lama Chanyeol menunggu didepan gang apartement nya. 10 pesan, dan 5x missedcall yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat ia jengkel setengah mati, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo yang sangat niat sekali ingin membuatnya cantik menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan ia berangkat dengan penampilan yang membuat Kyungsoo berdecak sebal belum puas sama sekali.

"kau terlalu lama sayangku, butuh waktu 30 menit agar sampai disana dan tidak terlambat" Chanyeol melirik sekilas wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut maksimal. Semua ini gara-gara Soo, kalau tidak pasti ia sudah berangkat dari tadi dan tidak kena omel Chanyeol.

"mian, aku tidak pernah datang keacara seperti ini, baru pertama kali. Aku bingung harus berpenampilan seperti apa agar tidak mengecewakanmu nanti" Baekhyun meremas-remas tangannya sendiri gugup setengah mati. Alibi yang cukup kuat membuat Baekhyun puas karena setelahnya Chanyeol membawa tangan kirinya kedalam genggaman tangannya.

"jangan khawatir kau tetap cantik walau berpakaian biasa saja Baekkie-ya" ucapnya sambil membawa punggung tangan Baekhyun untuk dikecup bibir Chanyeol dengan khidmat. Heol! Baekhyun merutuki diri sendiri berjuta-juta kali, jangan pernah jatuh kedalam pesona Park Chanyeol terlalu jauh Baekhyun-ah.

Mobil sudah berjalan hampir 25menit. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat ketika disepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus saja mengenggam tangannya dan baru dilepas ketika lampu merah kota menyala. Sebentar lagi sampai, tapi Baekhyun sudah ketar-ketir menunggu seperti apa orang kaya yang mendatangi acara seperti ini. Perusahaan, Baekhyun buta. Appa nya hanya bekerja sebagai buruh pemintal wol diindustri terbesar di Busan, gajinya lumayan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan Baekhyun yang kuliah di Seoul, jauh dari kedua orangtua dan juga adik laki-lakinya. Ibunya bekerja sebagai pemilik kedai kecil yang setiap harinya tidak lebih dari 30 orang yang datang untuk membeli. Adiknya masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, mungkin sekarang sudah masuk tahap akhir dan akan masuk sekolah menengah atas. Oeh, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dia sedang jalan-jalan ditengah kota sedangkan orangtua nya bekerja keras untuk memenuhi hidupnya di Seoul.

"sampai…Jja, kita bisa turun sekarang" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan ia mendongkak menatap bangunan bintang lima yang sangat tinggi disamping kanannya. Ternyata Kyungsoo benar-benar tau selera orang kaya. Padahal mereka sama-sama orang kelas menengah kebawah, Orang tua kyungsoo yang tinggal di Daegu hanya punya satu restoran turun-temurun yang wajib dikelola oleh generasi penerusnya, tak termasuk juga Kyungsoo yang dimasa depan harus siap mengembangkan restoran tersebut. Seleranya dia tidak buruk juga.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping pintu Baekhyun dan secara bersamaan Baekhyun juga baru saja membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan udara malam bebas menyapa punggungnya. Sialan, selain mempunyai selera tinggi dalam fashion, Kyungsoo juga berpotensi sekali membuat orang sakit.

"Jja kita masuk, kau biasa saja, jangan tegang seperti ini, Aku sudah biasa datang ketempat seperti ini" bisik Chanyeol. Menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menyamakan langkah dengannya. Baekhyun menoleh refleks. "maksudmu??"

"mian, aku tidak pernah cerita tentang keluargaku. Appaku juga punya perusahaan, dia juga pasti datang kesini" Baekhyun merinding seketika. Tangan Chanyeol sudah turun dipunggungnya. Seketika langkahnya berhenti dan kepalanya menoleh kebelakang.

"kau memakai gaun seperti ini kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi? Heol! Kau mau menggoda seluruh orang didalam ha?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Rambut sepunggung yang dari sore Kyungsoo tata rapi dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menarik lepas ikatan rambut kuda Baekhyun dan langsung jatuh menutupi punggung polosnya. Baekhyun memekik girang. See.. Chanyeol sekali lagi menang melawan Kyungsoo. Apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan semua itu tidak benar kan? Haha dia salah sudah menilai Chanyeol dari luar nya saja.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "ani, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda siapa-siapa Chanyeol-ah, kupikir seperti ini cocok untukku" Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi nada kalimat bangganya untuk Chanyeol. Andai ada Kyungsoo disini, Baekhyun sudah pasti akan menertawakan Kyungsoo habis-habisan.

"mungkin seperti ini akan lebih baik" Bahu Baekhyun tertarik agar menempel pada daada bidang Chanyeol. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki ballroom.

"gumawo Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Senyum manis yang sejak tadi tidak bisa Baekhyun tahan membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening balas menatap kekasihnya ini. "wae? Untuk apa?"

"untuk selalu menjagaku dimanapun. Gumawo Chanyeol-ah. Aku mencintaimu…" dengan berani Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya disepanjang pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali. Sampai detik ini, siapa perempuan yang tidak akan terpesona oleh seorang Park Chanyeol? Oleh senyumnya yang sangat menawan dan baru kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berani mengatakan mencintainya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, rasanya sejak dulu perasaan nya kepada Chanyeol selalu biasa saja, Baekhyun betah karena sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang selalu berada didekatnya. Tapi untuk malam ini, bolehkah perasaan itu sedikit melebihi perasaan biasa yang selama ini Baekhyun rasakan?

"Aneh, kau tidak pernah bilang 'Chanyeol-ah saranghae' atau 'Aku mencintaimu' seperti ini, baru pertama kali semenjak kita bersama. Aku tau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, right! Kalau tidak apa arti hubungan kita selama 8bulan kalau tetap dipertahankan." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Percaya diri sekali laki-laki ini huh..

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. "aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi, aku tidak butuh dua kali untuk mengulangnya Chanyeol-ah"

"nado saranghae" ciuman kilat mendarat dipelipis Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum puas. Selama ini memang Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya. "Jja, ayo kita berkenalan dengan Appa dan Eommaku."

"jangan bilang kau pemilik perusahaan ini Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun memicing curiga.

"ani, aku benar-benar melamar kerja dari bawah Baekhyun-ah, pemiliknya saja baru tau kalau aku anak Appa setelah aku diterima disini, karena aku selalu ditemani ketika mencari pekerjaan, oleh karena itu aku mau bersusah payah memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau harus hati-hati berteman dengan Kyungsoo btw, otakmu parah sekali ketika terjangkit virus korban drama nya" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu tertawa bersama. Benar juga, selama ini yang korban drama adalah Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu khawatir hidupku akan seperti drama sad ending yang selalu ia tonton. Mungkin.

1!1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun hanya duduk saja sedari tadi, ia benar-benar tidak percaya diri memamerkan punggungnya yang sangat amat bebas dapat dilihat semua orang. Dia lupa efek jangka panjang memakai gaun seperti ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar jahat kepadanya. Lihat, Chanyeol dari tadi tidak terlihat sama sekali, dimana dia.

"menunggu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena pandangannya fokus mencari Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja ada perempuan cantik dan sexy dihadapannya. "eoh, Ne.. nuguse- "

"Chanyeol benar-benar akan bosan kepadamu Baekhyun. Percaya pada ucapanku" dia bersidekap sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Lipstik merah menyala yang ia pakai membuat silau mata Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. Perempuan ini pasti mantan pacar Chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah gampang ditebak. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah membahas wanita lain atau menyebut nama mantannya karena Chanyeol pikir itu semua bagian dari masalalu. Dan baekhyun paham, Chanyeol benar-benar berubah dan tidak ingin melihat kebelakang lagi.

"eoh, maaf tapi Chanyeol benar-benar berubah nona, maaf aku berbicara dengan siapa?" Baekhyun menarik bibirnya tipis menertawakan perempuan dihadapannya ini. Huh, kenapa hawa disini tiba-tiba menjadi panas ya? Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. "maaf aku harus pergi sebentar nona.." baekhyun melangkah pelan menjauhi perempuan tadi dan lihat bagaimana wajahnya itu? Kalau ada Kyungsoo, sudah jelas ia tidak akan bisa menahan tawa kerasnya. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menertawakannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melangkah santai menuju toilet membenarkan make up nya yang dirasa berantakan karena selama perjalanan ke toilet, Baekhyun tidak hentinya tertawa sendiri sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menarik rambutnya dan yang ia rasakan kepalanya terantuk pinggiran wastafel.

"perempuan gila! Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengan Chanyeol eoh? dasara murahan!!"

Baekhyun tidak tau siapa yang berbicara itu, lalu tiba-tiba pelipisnya kembali terantuk pinggiran wastafel, ditempat yang sama. Baekhyun menahan nyeri yang amat sangat dikepalanya dan ia melihat darah menetes ditangannya. Kenapa rasanya perih dan bercampur pening.

"andwae..tolong berhenti, ini sangat sakit.." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Kepalanya sudah pening dan ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

"tolong aku.." gumamanya pelan.

"murahan sekali. Kau tidak pantas dengan Chanyeol, yak perempuan murahan. Kau harus sadar dimana derajatmu hah! Jalang.." teriaknya lagi. Jarak dari toilet dan ballroom lumayan jauh, meskipun perempuan ini berteriak sekalipun pasti tidak akan terdengar sama sekali. Sedangkan disana sedang ada pesta mewah. Baekhyun pikir hidupnya akan benar-benar berakhir, yang ia dengar hanya nama Chanyeol. kenapa harus ia yang disiksa seperti ini.

Rambutnya ditarik lagi sampai ia benar-benar mendongkak dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Kang Seulgi. Benar-benar mantan Park Chanyeol semuanya gila.

"tolong lepaskan aku unnie….." Baekhyun menangis keras sambil memohon dengan keadaan bersimpuh dengan lelehan darah dari pelipisnya yang amat sangat perih.

"kau bicara apa? Kau ingin dilepaskan dan bebas ketika kau sendiri bahagia diatas penderitaan orang. Dasar jalang! Seharusnya kau mati saja. Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak waras memilih perempuan sepertimu. Siap ke neraka baekhyun?" Seulgi tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah. "aku tidak merebut Chanyeol darimu, tolong lepaskan aku, aku mohon…." Baekhyun menangis histeris sambil menahan rambutnya. Rasanya sakit. Perempuan ini benar-benar gila.

Plak!!

Lagi, rasanya Baekhyun akan merasa mati saat ini juga. Panas dipipi nya membuat peningnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Lihat apa yang perempuan ini lakukan lagi. Baekhyun sudah sangat pasrah, kaki nya tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Kyungsoo benar, mungkin ia harus menjauhi Chanyeol, karena dari awal Baekhyun tidak pernah tau sepak terjang Chanyeol. semua mantan pacarnya, dia terlalu naif ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak membahas masalalu pria itu. Seharusnya baekhyun tau, wanita seperti apa yang dulu pernah dekat dengan Chanyeol agar dia tau dan dia siap. Baekhyun tidak siap dengan semua ini? Dia masih ingin hidup bebas dengan keluarga nya tanpa dibayang-bayangi hal-hal mengerikan semacam ini, ia seperti diteror dan akan mati saar ini juga. Harusnya Baekhyun percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, kau terlalu naif Baekhyun-ah.

Baekhyun menahan matanya agar tetap terbangun dan pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi ia benar-benar lelah dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"sweety..ireona.. Baekhyun-ah kau mendengarku kan? Tolong tetap bangun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tolong aku. Aku takut.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

1!1!1!1!1!1!1

"jangan katakan apapun kepada ibunya! Mereka bisa khawatir. Chanyeol maafkan aku, tapi kau harus benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun. Lihat dia seperti ini karena siapa? Kau harus sadar Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun seperti itu karena mantan pacar sialanmu itu, lihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyunku?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas karena ia memang sudah bangun dan merasa sangat lelah tiba-tiba. Kepalanya sakit dan seperti ada yang mengganjal didahinya. Apa yang telah terjadi? Aku tidak benar-benar akan mati saat itu kan?

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah bangun! Syukurlah" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya.

Baekhyun seperti baru bangun tidur dan tidak ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Yang ia ingat hanya pukulan dan darah. Baekhyun menyernyit sakit.

"apa yang telah terjadi Soo-ya? Ini dimana?"

"tenang Baekhyun, kau disini bersamaku."

"dimana Chanyeol?" jari-jari Baekhyun bergerak untuk bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba

"sweety.. jangan bergerak dulu. Aku disini.." Chanyeol datang memegang lengannya. "aku dimana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "kau tidak ingat, kau habis dicelakai mantan Park Chanyeol Baekhyun-ah"

TBC


	4. 4

REAL

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK GS

1!1

Kyungsoo baru datang membawa makanan siap saji, diikuti Jongin –pacarnya- dibelakang. Kemarin Baekhyun baru saja siuman. Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu. setelah Chanyeol kemarin pamit pergi, Baekhyun jadi uring-uringan, selalu menanyakan dimana Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo, sedangkan ia tidak tau dimana si brengsek Park Chanyeol itu berada.

Setelah menemani Baekhyun tidur pasca siuman, Kyungsoo buru-buru menyeret Chanyeol keluar. Percakapan serius terjadi diantara mereka. Mungkin Kyungsoo pikir akan gampang berbicara baik-baik dengan Park Chanyeol, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan percakapan penting dengan manusia ini. Kyungsoo terlanjur tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Tapi, segala omongan manis Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam merenggut sebal membuatnya lama-lama mulai paham, mungkin Baekhyun bisa bahagia dengan pria ini meski kadang membuat Kyungsoo dongkol dan tidak mempercayainya sama sekali.

Baekhyun melihat langit-langit kamarnya menghela nafas bosan. Dia sedang rindu pacarnya itu. "Soo-ya, Chanyeol kesini hari ini kan?" kyungsoo yang sedang duduk santai dengan Jongin menoleh sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"molla.. kemarin aku menyuruhnya datang lagi untuk menjagamu Baek, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjagamu sampai malam, aku terlanjur ada janji dengan Jongin. Maaf" Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun lalu duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "eung..tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak merasa sakit apapun, hanya seikit perih saja. Kau boleh pergi dengan Jongin"

"sepertinya aku mulai berdamai dengan Chanyeol, kemarin kita mengobrol sebentar.."

Baekhyun mengerling. "Jinjja?! Ah terima kasih Soo-ya, kau memang sahabatku yang paling terbaik" baekhyun refleks bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "aku tidak tega membuatmu sedih kau tau. Begitu menyedihkan setiap hari menunggu Chanyeol. kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ya? Hati-hati Baekhyun-ah dia itu brengsek dan kau harus ingat, yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah Kang Seulgi, mantan pacar Chanyeol yang _pshyco_ itu" lihat… Baekhyun mendengus keras. Tadi siapa yang sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, tapi sekarang kembali menceramahi nya lagi tentang kejelekan Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, dibuat-buat. "kenapa secepat itu kau berubah pikiran? Lihat aku tidak apa-apa sekarang kan? Aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar, merentangkan tangannya dengan semangat, membuktikan bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja.

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mendengus. "sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau besok akan tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo bersidekap. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dikasih tau. Sampai sekarangpun, Kyungsoo merasa belum siap menerima Chanyeol sebagai pacar sahabatnya. Segala tabiat Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo yakini belum hilang, membuatnya was-was. Siapa sih yang rela sahabatnya disakiti? Apalagi selama ini, Chanyeol benar-benar terkenal suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, mengajak pacarnya ke hotel dan setelah itu dibuang. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Dia disakiti seperti ini kenapa masih saja mencari si Park itu.

Tuhan, aku ingin sekali Baekhyun bahagia dengan pilihannya, tapi tolong jangan Park Chanyeol. kyungsoo bergumam. "Ah Baekhyun-ah aku hari ini harus pergi sebentar tapi rasanya aku tidak mau pergi dari sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maafkan aku" sesal Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. "tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri disini. Tenang saja, nikmati harimu bersama Jongin"

1!1!1!1!1!1!1

Nyata nya apa yang baekhyun lakukan adalah masih sama. Masih tetap dengan kegiatan anehnya yang hanya menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa Chanyeol. pacarku benar-benar tidak akan datang ya? Pikir Baekhyun sedih. Sudah 3 hari Chanyeol tanpa kabar apapun. Handphone nya selalu mati dan seperti tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sibuk. besok pagi ia pulang dari rumah sakit, tapi sampai sekarang Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri nya dihadapan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berfikir apakah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo semuanya benar, bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar akan membuang dirinya setelah bosan? Apa Chanyeol bosan kepadaku?. Baekhyun menggaruk poninya sebal.

Oh, Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol seperti itu. Baekhyun berucap dalam hati. Tapi dia kembali bimbang, kenapa semua ucapan Kyungsoo dulu menjadi semakin nyata sekarang. Tidak ada Park Chanyeol yang selalu ada. Chanyeol hanya datang sekali. Kenapa kau ragu Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ragu sekarang?. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

Pintu berdecit pelan. Baekhyun was-was menanti siapa yang datang. Tolong Park Chanyeol kau harus datang, jangan membuatku ragu. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan…

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kecewa. Kyungsoo datang dengan tas jinjing berisi baju ganti Baekhyun untuk besok dipakai pulang, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang plastik berisi Udon dan susu strawberry kesukannya.

"eoh, wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu hah? Apa ada yang salah dari penampilanku?" kyungsoo melihat dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas. "Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan datang ya? Handphone nya selalu tidak aktif saat aku telfon, tidak ada kabar. Aku merindukannya Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo mendengus malas. Lihat Park Chanyeol yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Benar-benar ya.

"aku sudah bilang dari awal Baekki-ya, jangan terlalu berharap kepadanya, harapanmu itu akan jadi sia-sia. Aku sudah mengatakan ini dari awal, jangan berharap apapun dengan Park Chanyeol, pria itu akan membuang pacarnya kalau sudah bosan. Lihat mantannya, kau saja yang beruntung belum diseret ke ranjangnya!..Yak jangan sampai kau memberikan tubuhmu dengan Cuma-Cuma kepada Chanyeol brengsek itu. Kau harus selalu sadar kalau dengan dia!"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Bungkam.

"aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini Baekkie ya, jangan terlalu menggantungkan harapan terlalu besar kepada Chanyeol, kalau sudah seperti ini? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau sudah mencintainya kan? Menyedihkan." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tas baekhyun diatas kursi. "lihat apa yang telah Park Chanyeol lakukan kepada sahabatku ini.! Kau bilang dia berubah? Buktinya apa?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

"kemarin tidak ada, sekarang tidak ada. Apa yang kau harapkan? Laki-laki kalau sudah diberikan segalanya akan pergi begitu saja, apalagi Chanyeol. pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan, saat sahabatku sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya, membutuhkannya dia, sekarang tidak ada"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar. "kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu berharap kepada Chanyeol. Soo-ya, tolong aku…"

1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1

Beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun merasa sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Semua terasa seperti ada yang hilang. Tidak ada lagi sapaan manis di handphone nya, menjemputnya jalan-jalan dihari libur, tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum tidur. Semua ini terlalu mendadak, Baekhyun belum siap. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ada. Dia pergi tanpa kabar apapun, tanpa kata membawa semuanya. Baekhyun rasa, ucapan Kyungsoo sangat benar dan mulai masuk akal. Park Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan semua wanita untuk dia nikmati saja. Huh, Baekhyun pikir ia sangat sangat perlu bersyukur meski didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa kehilangan. Secepatnya inikah hubungan manis yang ia bangun dengan Chanyeol kandas begitu saja? Baekhyun mungkin harus lebih sedikit bersabar lagi supaya bisa melupakan Chanyeol. iya mungkin Baekhyun mulai pelan-pelan belajar melupakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang dada nya pelan, masih belum terlanjur jauh mencintai Chanyeol, sekarang belajar untuk menerima tanpa kehadiran dia mungkin tidak akan sulit. Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati.

Sudah berapa hari sih? Sekarang hari senin. Hampir 2 minggu tidak ada kabar. Wanita manapun akan kesal kepada pacarnya kalau tanpa kabar begini, tapi Baekhyun meahan kekesalannya. Kata Kyungsoo benar, jangan terlalu berharap. Jatuhnya akan sangat membuatku kecewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam menghela nafas. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tugas numpuk untuk diberikan kepada dosen karena seminggu yang lalu dia tidak masuk. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya melepas bayang-bayang Chanyeol. ketika hari sudah sore, Baekhyun menunggu sendirian di halte tempat biasa Chanyeol akan menjemputnya pulang, tapi sepertinya jalanan semakin sepi. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya.

Bis datang dan Baekhyun buru-buru naik. Bis hari ini lumayan sepi, hanya diisi beberapa ibu muda dan beberapa anak sekolah menengah yang baru pulang. Malam ini untuk kesekian kalinya –lagi- Baekhyun harus menahan rindu kepada Chanyeol. ia sandarkan kepalanya pada keca jendela. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo, dia baik malah terlampau baik dengan memberi tahu segala nya tentang Chanyeol, meski dengan ke sok tahuan dia. Baekhyun selalu ragu. Tapi karena kejadian ini, Baekhyun pelan-pelan setuju dengan semua apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tuhan masih mengasihaniku rupanya. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak selalu mewanti-wanti Baekhyun, mungkin ia akan mudah memberikan segalanya kepada Chanyeol, semuanya, harga dirinya sebagai perempuan. Chanyeol dulu benar-benar pria yang buruk kelakuannya, berganti wanita, bermain dengan semua dan menyicipinya satu persatu lalu pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun begidik ngeri. Oh, kalau aku memberikan semuanya dan aku hamil, lalu datang mengemis cinta Chanyeol, apakah dia akan dengan suka rela bertanggung jawab?. Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin!

"aku sakit karena dicelakai mantan pacarnya saja dia tidak datang, hmm kemana semua kalimat manisnya kalau sekarang fakta yang aku terima dia benar-benar tidak ada disampingku Ketika aku sakit. aku sangat ragu sekarang, Chanyeol mencintaiku atau tidak?" baekhyun bergumam lalu tertawa masam sendirian. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mencintaiku ya. Dia mulai bosan kepadaku, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kyungsoo-ya, aku berjanji tidak akan mencintainya lagi, aku akan berhenti.

Baekhyun mengaduk ramen buatannya sendiri yang masih mengepul panas lalu Kyungsoo datang dengan masih menggunakan bathrobe. "eoh, kau baru datang? Malam ini tidak kemana-mana kan?" tanya nya sambil menggosok rambut basahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne.. kau mau keluar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ani.. aku tidak kemana-mana juga. Bagaimana harimu?" Kyungsoo berjalan mengambil sumpit lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun ikut memakan ramennya.

"sangat buruk tanpa Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam asal. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Cepatlah moveon Byun Baekhyun. Jangan memikirkan dia saja. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit. haha meski keluarnya sudah seminggu yang lalu sih."

Baekhyun tertawa. "sudah lewat lama Soo-ya, kenapa bari dirayakan sekarang"

"supaya kau tidak sedih, cukup sedihnya ya, jangan membuat Chanyeol bangga sudah membuatmu sedih. Dia pasti ditempat lain sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacar nya yang baru. Jadi sekarang untuk sahabatku Byun Baekhyun, ayo kita rayakan kau putus dengan Chanyeol, kau harus bahagia dan kau harus secepatnya move on. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak baik" kyungsoo mengangkat gelas nya kearah Bekhyun dan Baekhyun menerima nya dengan senyuman dan terdengar bunyi ting. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Kyungsoo berdehem. "menurutmu mau sampai kapan dia bersembunyi, dia mungkin bosan denganmu dan dia tidak tau mau mengakhirinya seperti apa dan bagaimana, kalian berhubungan lumayan lama kan?" kyungsoo menarik alisnya berfikir.

"molla… mungkin dia malu bertemu denganku, hah biarkan saja Soo-ya, dia mau bahagia dengan siapapun juga aku tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengannya. Wanita mana yang mau diberi harapan palsu. Mulutnya benar-benar manis ya" Baekhyun tertawa. Kyungsoo juga tertawa.

"kalau tiba-tiba dia datang kepadamu lagi, ingat Baekki-ya berarti dia ada maunya. Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau memberika apapun kepadanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap!. "iya, tenang saja. Aku tidak semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya. Dia brengsek, mau sampai kapanpun dan seadang bersama wanita manapun dia sekarang, dia akan tetap brengsek"

"untung kau tidak ditinggalkan dalam keadaan hamil Baekki-ya" Kyungsoo begidik ngeri. "aku bersyukur untuk itu Soo-ya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ditinggalkan ketika hamil anak Park Chanyeol tetapi dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan pergi dengan wanita yang baru. Betapa terpuruknya aku sampai semua itu terjadi" baekhyun bangkit langsung mencuci sumpit nya dan kyungsoo.

"benar, tapi Baekhyun-ah… kau bisa saja mengerjainya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau dia datang lagi, kau bilang saja kalau kau hamil anaknya dan meminta tanggung jawab" Kyungsoo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAK!!.. bagaimana aku bisa hamil, Chanyeol saja tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam kepadaku sejauh ini. Yang ada aku akan ditanya ' _Ya_ _Byun_ _Baekhyun_ _siapa_ _yang_ _tega_ _menghamilimu_ _padahal_ _kita_ _tidak_ _berbuat_ _hal_ _sejauh_ _itu_. _Katakan_ _itu_ _anak_ _siapa_?' kau jangan macam-macam dengan rencana gila seperti itu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tertawa ketika mencoba menirukan suara berat Chanyeol. kyungsoo memegang perutnya sakit sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"jinjja..Baekhyun, kau benar-benar secepat itu move on dari Chanyeol. akhirnya aku melihat sabahatku lagi. Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali"

"it's me…" Baekhyun mengelap tangannya.

"eoh, kenapa tidak kau membuat rencana seperti itu. Aku yakin, Kau pasti akan ditinggal detik itu juga oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah tipe laki-laki pengecut yang hanya memanfaatkan semua wanita untuk bersenang-senang saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan mau repot hanya karena satu wanita. aku bisa membuat rencana yang lebih bagus dari itu Byun, kau lihat saja nanti. Ketika Chanyeol pulang dan berani menemuimu lagi, jangan sebut namaku Kyungsoo si jenius" mereka berdua benar-benar tertawa lepas setelah sekian lama tidak merasa bebas seperti sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun merasa, keputusannya ini adalah hal yang terbaik sekarang. Tapi jujur Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mengobrol baik-baik tentang hubungan mereka supaya jelas apa yang sama-sama mereka inginkan. Tidak seperti ini, pergi tanpa kabar.

1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun berlari dari koridor kampus menuju Halte. Sudah jam 7 malam, Kyungsoo bilang sedang menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah menunggu bus yang biasanya lewat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin Bus langganannya akan datang mengingat sekarang sudah lewat jam biasanya dia pulang.

Dari arah berlawanan mobil silver metalic berhenti dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia merasa dejavu, sambil menggeleng kasar. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tiba-tiba disini dan berdiri dihadapannya. Bukannya dia sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain yang lebih seksi dan cantik tentunya. Baekhyun tertawa masam, memikirkan Chanyeol sepertinya membuat otaknya sekarang tidak beres ya.

"Sweety kenapa kau tidak memelukku? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. "Ah otakku benar-benar tidak beres. Aku kelelahan sampai-sampai aku pikir Chanyeol ada dihadapanku sekarang" gumam nya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik. Dan dia diam membelalak.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu terdiam lama. Lihat Chanyeol sekarang, dengan jas kantor, dasi yang dikendorkan dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"Park Chanyeol??" Bakhyun bergumam pelan.

"yes. It's me" Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Bogoshippo Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak tau kau akan ada dikampus sampai sekarang, aku pikir aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi semakin lama. Jeju membuatku muak" ucapnya.

Baekhyun masih berdiam diri, tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"kau baik-baik saja kan? Dahi mu sudah sembuhkan? Ah aku lupa bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Handphone ku….." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti tiba-tiba karena Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Memulukku cih!" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya lalu beranjak pergi. Dia pikir siapa dia? Pergi tanpa memberitahuku dan tiba-tiba saja dihadapanku tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun. "tunggu, apa maksud mu? Aku Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu" ucapnya tidak mengerti.

Pertanyaan bodoh katanya. Baekhyun mendengus kasar melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencekal lengannya. "dengarkan aku dulu Baekhyun. Kita harus bicara!"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. "tidak perlu. Semua sudah jelas…" ketus Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang. Kenapa sih Park Chanyeol segampang itu mempermainkan perasaan wanita, mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini.

"aku di Jeju, aku bekerja Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak ada waktu memberi kabar apapun kepada mu ataupun Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun bungkam. Lalu menangis dengan keras.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku Park Chanyeol sialan!" tangisnya teredam dipelukan Chanyeol.

TBC


	5. 5

REAL

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK GS

1!1

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dilengan Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus tangan kekasihnya. Betapa Baekhyun rindu kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun rasa, baru kali ini ia bisa seagresif tadi. Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya sendiri menangis histeris dipinggir jalan, sangat menjijikkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli melihatnya, langsung menggiring Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di salah satu ruangan VIP restoran mahal di kota Seoul.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita Chanyeol-ah? Aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirimu" Ia memberenggut kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa gemas. "Mian.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu dan jujur tidak punya waktu _Sweety,_ lihat kenapa kau bisa ada disini sekarang, aku mencari uang untuk membayar pengobatanmu. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba meminta uang kepada Appa dan Eomma tanpa alasan yang jelas uang itu kemana" ucapnya menjelaskan. Baekhyun sudah tiga kali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama omong-omong.

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol kasar. "tidak bisa dihubungi, ku pikir kau benar-benar selingkuh" Baekhyun berucap pelan sambil berpaling dari Chanyeol mengambil jus dihadapannya. Chanyeol menyalak "YA! kau pikir aku selingkuh? kau benar-benar harus menjauh dari Kyungsoo ya, dia selalu berfikiran negatif tentang hidupku. Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Dia melihatku saja seperti melihat kotoran,jijik. ya kan?" ucap Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun meradang sebal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Kyungsoo? Aku kenal lebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo daripada dengan kau" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya. Bayangkan sahabatmu sendiri yang selalu setia dalam keadaan senang dan susah harus kau jauhi karena pacar barumu tidak menyukainya?

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal. Hendak berdiri dan akan pergi.

" _Aniya_!! Dengarkan aku dulu.." Baekhyun merasa lengannya ditarik. "Kenapa kau selalu mempunyai pikiran negatif kepadaku Baekhyun? aku benar-benar berubah sekarang, memang iya aku brengsek dan jahat kepada semua wanita, itu dulu, lihat sekarang. Apakah yang kau lihat dihadapanmu adalah Park Chanyeol yang jahat dan pemain wanita?" Chanyeol Menggenggam tangannya sendiri sampai buki jarinya memutih. kesal. Ia ingin marah. tapi tidak bisa.

Baekhyun bergeming. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Kyungsoo? aku percaya padanya-"

"Jadi kau meragukanku? kau tidak percaya padaku ya?" Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk menahan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. ingat Baek, jangan berharap terlalu lebih kepada Park Chanyeol. ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

" _geuree_ , aku tahu sekarang. Kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku ya Baek? Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri ingin berubah dan ingin setia dengan satu wanita, dan itu kau! Tapi kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi sia-sia?"

Baekhyun mencelos. kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya sesakit ini karena telah mengecewakan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ayo pulang, sekarang sudah larut malam. kau pasti dicari Kyungsoo" sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun pelan. Sepanjang jalan menuju parkir, Chanyeol hanya diam. Saat hendak ingin membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

"Chan..kau marah?" Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau menanyakan hal sebodoh ini? sudah jelas dari nada bicaranya, pacarmu ini sedang marah.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "cepat masuk, aku antarkan pulang sekarang" ucapnya datar. Baekhyun menurut.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol benar-benar diam. Ia yang biasanya selalu cerewet dan melontarkan kata-kata manis sekarang hanya diam saja. Baekhyun, kenapa kau meragukan laki-laki ini, kalau kau melihatnya seperti ini saja kau juga merasakan sakit. Dulu siapa yang menangis setiap merindukan Chanyeol? merasa sangat kehilangan. Sekarang, Chanyeol ada dihadapanmu semuanya menjadi berantakan. Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati.

Baekhyun memutar badannya menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti tadi..ah Kyungsoo.. _ani_..Chanyeol kau memaafkan ku kan?" Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Chanyeol hanya meiliriknya sebentar.

"Aku benar-benar kesal Baekhyun. Kenapa sangat sulit membuatmu mempercayaiku?" Nada suaranya berubah sedih.

Chanyeol sedih karna aku? Kau membuatnya sedih Byun Baekhyun!!.

"Oke, sekarang aku percaya. maafkan aku?"

"meski aku sering membuat semua perempuan patah hati, dan aku menjadi orang paling jahat. aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang meragukan niat baikku. aku memang jahat Baek, brengsek apalagi, tapi kau terang-terangan meragukan aku? aku sekarang sadar, kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku kan? kau meragukanku?" Chanyeol mengehela nafas, menepikan mobil nya dan membalas menatap Baekhyun. "Selama ini apa yg telah kita lalui bersama dimatamu tidak ada artinya? semua sudah jelas. Kau tidak pernah cemburu, tidak pernah mengomentari apapun yang aku lakukan dengan perempuan lain, aku menunggu itu semua, kupikir sangat wajar diawal dan aku menjadi semakin percaya padamu, dan sekarang jujur aku tidak senang, itu semua terlalu jelas kalau kau hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, mempermainkan hubungan ini. Aku benar kan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. pertengkaran terhebat selama 9bulan hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun bungkam. Selama ini, prinsip yang ia pegang teguh adalah jangan menaruh harapan terlalu besar kepada Chanyeol. tapi mendengar ucapannya tadi membuat keraguan Baekhyun menguap. Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini? Baekhyun pikir hubungan ini hanya selingan saja, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk semua nya berakhir.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya kuat. "Maafkan aku. aku memang tidak sempurna, aku orang jahat. Aku benar-benar sakit hati dengan apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun. Tentang hubungan kita." ucapnya sedih lalu melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya, menghidupan kembali mesin mobil dan kembali membelah jalanan kota Seoul. "Kau ingin semua ini selesai? silahkan. aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku pergi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun refleks menarik lengan Chanyeol. "YA! apa yang kau ucapkan. segampang inikah semuanya berakhir?"

Chanyeol menarik lengannya. "Kita bersama, tapi tidak saling percaya."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. " _Aniya_.. aku tau Kyungsoo benar-benar keterlaluan, aku mohon maafkan dia, jangan menyuruhku menjauhinya Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa"

"Benar-benar harus berakhir Baek..."

1!1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun menekan bel pintu berkali-kali. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membukanya dan dengan semangat menarik Baekhyun duduk.

"Baek, aku tadi melihat Chanyeol di supermarket. Aku pikir Chanyeol tidak akan pulang"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sedih. "Chanyeol selama ini tidak kemana-mana Soo-ya, dia mencari uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ku." ucap Baekhyun lesu.

Kyungsoo membelalak. " _Jinjja_.. eoh, kenapa aku melupakan itu. Baekhyun, selama ini dokter mengatakan masalah biaya jangan kau pikirkan. semua sudah diurus, ku pikir kau mendapat pengobatan gratis"

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo sedih. "aku bertemu Chanyeol, dan kita putus" Baekhyun menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo membelalak "Omo!! Baekhyun-ah. kau benar-benar hebat. putus dari Chanyeol dan kau masih bersih" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat. "aku menunggu saat-saat ini Baekhyun-ah. kau benar-benar mengikuti ucapanku ya, dia benar-benar pria tidak baik"

"semua karena kau tahu!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Aku membelamu mati-matian, Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo, semuanya kenapa serba mendadak. aku belum sempat mengucapakan aku merindukannya. aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya tapi kita harus selesai sekarang. secepat ini. aku tidak percaya Kyungsoo dengan apa yang terjadi barusan" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya ditelapak tangannya sendiri. mulai menangis.

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "kau benar-benar mencintainya Baek?"

"IYA! tolong jangan diulangi pertanyaan semacam itu. aku tidak suka menjawabnya. aku merasa bersalah kepada diriku sendiri. kenapa aku menjadi perempuan yang sangat jahat?" ucapnya sesenggukan. Baekhyun bangkit masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas sepatu. Baekhyun masih menangis, mengambil handphone nya mencoba menelfon Chanyeol.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Baekhyun belum membela diri sendiri.

" _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, cobalah--"_ Baekhyun membanting handphone nya kesal.

ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dihandphone nya lalu kembali menangis meringkuk seperti janin diatas kasur.

1!1!1!1!1

Baekhyun mengerang, bangun dari tidurnya langsung memgecek handphone.

 _Tidak ada balasan apapun_

Baekhyun mengela nafas. ia mencoba kembali menghubungi nomer Chanyeol dan tersambung. Baekhyun menanti harap-harap cemas.

" _hmm_... _nuguya_?"

Baekhyun mengerling. "Chanyeol..aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun menggigit kukunya menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

" _eoh, Kau Baek..tung--"_

Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang muntah diseberang sana.

.

.

.

satu jam kemudian..

Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan apartement mewah Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar khawatir. tanpa mandi, hanya mengambil jaket ia nekat berangkat tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mulai ragu. kenapa ia bisa sampai disini sedangkan Chanyeol tidak memberitah ia ada dimana? kalau ternyata Chanyeol ada ditempat lain bagaimana?

Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi. Hanya masuk sebentar dan memastikan Chanyeol ada didalam atau tidak.

kode apartment Chanyeol masih sama. Baekhyun tersenyum sekaligus was-was.

ia melangkah pelan dan sekilas tidak ada yang aneh di ruangan ini. lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar pecahan kaca dikamar Chanyeol. buru-buru ia melangkah mendekati asal suara.

Baekhyun membelalak. Chanyeol benar-benar menyedihkan. Didalam kamarnya ada lebih dari 5 bekas botol wi _shky,_ dan bau asap rokok menyerbu indra penciumnya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mendekat, menarik botol wishky yang Chanyeol pegang dan hendak meminum isinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebal.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? mau menghancurkan hatiku lagi? kau tidak lihat aku sudah seperti ini?" Racau Chanyeol sambil mengambil botol wishky satunya. Baekhyun mengambilnya lagi.

Baekhyun menariknya Chanyeol berdiri. "apa yang kau lakukan? mabuk? merokok? kau--" Baekhyun belum selesai berucap, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Baekhyunee,. aku merindukanmu" lalu tertawa dengan keras. Chanyeol benar-benar _hangover_ gara-gara mabuk.

Baekhyun menarik badannya lalu menjatuhkan Chanyeol diatas kasurnya.

"tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana" Baekhyun memungut berbotol-botol wishky yang Chanyeol minum dan serbuk rokok.

"benar-benar menyedihkan" Baekhyun berseru dalam hati.

1!1!1!1!!!

Baekhyun meringkuk disofa panjang diruang tamu apartement Chanyeol. setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang Chanyeol buat. Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk merileks kan tubuhnya. Tadi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertawa sangat keras dan tiba-tiba menangis, lalu meracau ingin wishky nya kembali. Baekhyun dengan telaten memaksa Chanyeol meminum teh gingseng buatannya. Baekhyun menjejalkan sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pikir, sedikit merebahkan diri, ia bisa langsung pulang. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak sadar bahwa entah dari kapan dan jam berapa ketika ia membuka mata, Chanyeol sedang duduk dihadapannya. menunggunya membuka mata.

"kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengerjap dan terperanjat. Ia langsung bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"eoh, jam berapa sekarang. aku harus pulang"

"kau mau kemana? ini sudah sore, nanti aku antarkan pulang, aku sudah memesan makanan" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beralih menatap meja disampingnya. ada ttokbokki, jjajangmyeon dan kimchi.

Refleks Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Chanyeol untuk mengecek suhu badannya. "kau sudah merasa baikan kan? aku harus pulang sekarang Chanyeol, kau makan sendiri saja" Baekhyun hendak beranjak tapi Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

" _Gumawo_ Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar perduli padaku"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "sama-sama. aku harus pergi sekarang" Baekhyun benar-benar beranjak pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. sudah cukup terpuruk karena hubungannya dengan Baekhyun .

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat. "Baekhyun-ah _saranghae_ "

Baekhyun mematung. hati nya tiba-tiba menjadi sedih.

"Maafkan aku. selama ini aku meragukan hubungan kita" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "aku tidak ingin berpisah. aku hanya mengatakan hal bodoh kemarin malam, lupakan itu. aku mohon Baekhyun-ah"

" _gwenchana_.. siapapun akan marah kalau ada diposisimu. aku benar-benar salah, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dipelukan Baekhyun. "kau benar-benar memaafkan aku kan?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf"

Chanyeol menggeleng. " _aniyaa_.. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. omong-omong, hubungan kita kembali kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum. " _Neeee_.."

" _Thankyou_ sweety, kau yang terbaik" Chanyeol tetap memeluk Baekhyun erat. "baru sehari dan aku benar-benar frustasi" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk bahunya keras. "kau seyakin dan seserius ini menjalin hubungan denganku, kenapa aku harus kembali ragu untuk memulai nya dengan lebih serius"

"Terima kasih.."

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Baekhyun. tanpa nafsu. terlihat sangat tulus.

Aku ingin berubah Chanyeol. Aku ingin menyingkirkan segala keraguan hatiku untuk memulai semuanya dengan serius atas hubungan ini. melihatmu setulus ini mencintaiku, tidak ada lagi alasan aku harus pergi. aku merasa begitu dicintai.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sesak. menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Chanyeol. gemas sendiri dengan pacarnya.

"Mulai sekarang. jangan meragu Baekhyun. semua itu menyakiti hatiku"

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat. "tidak.. tidak akan." kemudian mereka berpelukan. tertawa bersama. memulai semuanya dari awal.

Baekhyun jadi ingat kata Kyungsoo. tidak ada jaminan kau akan baik-baik saja dimasa depan ketika kau menaruh harapan terlalu besar kepada Park Chanyeol. Bukannya setiap hubungan pasti akan mengalami fase pertengkaran hebat lalu saling memaafkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
